Des ailes brisées
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Enfin, elle est revenu à Rome. Cesare Borgia retrouve sa tendre soeur Lucrezia, sa douce innocente. Mais dès l'instant où il l'a voit, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'elle à changée et pas en bien… Quelques scènes des épisodes Le Roi Français et L'Excommunication de la saison 1 vu par Cesare.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Et voici encore un OS écrit sur The Borgias, un ! Il est celui qui me satisfait le moins pour l'instant mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger mais à vous ! Voici donc "Des ailes brisées", un OS qui reprend des scènes des épisodes "Le Roi Français" et "L'Excommunication" de la saison 1 ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture à tous :D**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Sadi : Oh merci, merci, merci encore pour cette magnifique review ! Tu sais c'est vraiment toi qui me donne envie d'écrire sur eux, jamais auparavant je n'avais eu tellement d'inspiration pour un couple et tu l'alimente avec tes adorables reviews, alors merci infiniment ! Je suis vraiment ravie que « Indigne d'elle » t'ai plu à ce point ! Oui j'en ai bien l'intention et comme tu le remarquera demain, je l'ai déjà un peu fait avec « Tout n'est que mensonge, mon âme » XD**

**Oui Holliday et François sont incroyables dans cette scène mais ils le sont dans tellement ! De grands acteurs. **

**Merci pour ces si gentils compliments, je suis folle de joie que tu ai aimée ! Ah oui, je n'ai rien mis sur Ursula, je ne l'aime pas XD je ne voulais absolument pas la mentionnée dans mes OS. Dans celui-ci, j'ai été contrainte de dire son nom à un moment donnée, mais rien que cela, j'ai vraiment du m'y forcer… Pas plus que je n'aimerais mentionner Paolo, même si il est adorable comme garçon. Seulement, je ne supporte pas de voir Cesare et Lucrezia autrement que l'un avec l'autre XD**

**Ahhhh ce passage ! Il m'est venu instinctivement, comme tu dis Cesare n'a pas encore conscience de son amour mais il est déjà là, tapis au fond de lui-même, et je trouve cette scène très éloquente pour leur couple, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ait trouvée cette phrase aussi bien placée que moi ! :D**

**Pour le scénario, ca y'est, je l'ai lu. Et perso je suis divisée. D'un côté, j'adore, car ça suit assez bien la vraie histoire, qu'il y'a une action fantastique, qu'on à des réponses à toutes nos questions. D'un autre côté, il y'a deux où trois trucs qui m'ont déplu. Je l'ai trouvée gratuitement en anglais mais je ne lis pas l'anglais donc j'ai du faire avec une mauvaise traduction de Google Traduction mais j'ai quand même tout compris malgré certaines phrases un peu de travers.**

**Pour la relation de Lucrezia et Cesare… Elle change tout en restant la même. J'aime ce changement mais en même temps il me brise le cœur. Lucrezia est vraiment… lasse de cette vie, lasse de cette famille et elle commence à avoir peur de Cesare. Peur de son ambition qui grandit plus que jamais, peur qu'il soit prêt à tout pour le pouvoir. Mais elle l'aime toujours. Elle est déchirée entre son amour pour lui mais sa peur et son besoin d'éloignement. Dès qu'elle est loin de lui, elle le craint en fait. Mais quand ils se retrouvent, il suffit de quelques mots à Cesare pour envoûter Lucrezia de nouveau. Leur relation est plus que jamais précaire. On sent que c'est la fin. Cesare est particulièrement violent dans ce scénario aussi, il commet des actes assez effrayant (il à coupée les lèvres de Caterina Sforza, empoisonnée toute la ville de Naples, y tuant tout les innocents) donc je peux comprendre que Lucrezia soit effrayée un peu par son frère. Et il devient plus que jamais possessif envers sa soeur. Ce changement me fascine un peu je dois dire, leur relation à passée de la douceur et la tendresse à un amour indécis dans la saison 3 pour ici être déchirée entre amour, peur, possessivité et même… haine ? J'ai parfois l'impression que Lucrezia en veut tellement à Cesare qu'elle le déteste. Et si je n'ai pas tout à fait compris la fin… Quelque chose me laisse à croire qu'elle pourrait bien avoir empoisonné son père. Et son frère… Mais Cesare ne meurt pas. Il se fait tuer autrement. Je soupçonne vraiment Lucrezia d'avoir tuer son père car elle à mentionné qu'elle voulait Della Rovere comme pape de Rome, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette famille, que pour le règne des Borgia signifiait l'horreur et le dégoût désormais… Mais cela me fait vraiment mal de croire qu'elle était prête à tuer Cesare. Donc je ne sais pas si je dois tenir compte où non de ce scénario qui conclut bien l'histoire mais qui me brise le cœur. Il y'a des scènes qui était intéressantes entre eux, pleines de tensions comme toujours. Et on peut dire que cette fin est crédible… Mais si douloureuse ! Je ne sais pas donc. Peut-être écrirais-je à ce sujet, peut-être pas. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas vraiment en état de le faire, je suis trop sous le choc et je vais me contenter d'écrire sur les trois premières saisons pour l'instant. Oui, on maudit autant qu'on aime Neil hein ? XD mais si c'est cette fin qu'il avait prévu… **

**En tout cas merci encore de prendre le temps de me lire et de me laisser ces belles reviews, les plus belles que je n'ai jamais eu, et de me suivre avec mes OS sur The Borgias, et j'espère de tout cœur que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres ! :D Bisous et à très bientôt !**

_**Et sinon, le prochain OS sera très différent de ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant mais je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise à tous !**_

_**Bisous, Roza-Maria. **_

Il parlait avec le cardinal Della Forta lorsqu'il entendit la voix appelez son nom. Cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis tellement de mois et qui lui avait tellement manqué. Manqué au point qu'il avait l'impression constante d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Cesare se retourna immédiatement et il l'a vit. Lucrezia, sa soeur. Solennelle dans sa robe sombre, s'approchant doucement de lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Excusez-moi, cardinal, dit-il rapidement à Della Forta qui lui vaguement son approbation et il s'élança vers elle et quand il son sourire s'élargir, il ne put résister et la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans le hall intérieur du palais de leur mère.

Dieu que c'était bon de la sentir de nouveau près de lui ! Il caressa ses cheveux et retrouva leur douceur, incomparable à toutes les femmes qu'ils connaissent. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau en paix avec lui-même, à cet instant. Il n'avait plus cette boule au ventre constante dès qu'il pensait à elle, cette inquiétude qui le rongeait de n'avoir presque aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle était là, près de lui. Vivante, toujours aussi belle. Il pouvait de nouveau la protéger, prendre soin d'elle. Même si ce n'était que provisoirement. Et s'assurer de son bien être à Pesaro.

Il la reposa au sol mais refusa de la lâcher tout de suite. Elle avait été bien trop longtemps éloignée de lui, son âme, son petit angelot. Cesare observa son visage. Elle avait les mêmes beaux yeux vert brillant, la même peau couleur pèche, toujours aussi douce au toucher, ses mêmes lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et si belles. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de changée. Comme si… elle avait pris de l'âge. De la maturité. Cesare sentit son cœur se serrer un peu mais c'était logique après tout. C'était une femme mariée maintenant, après tout.

Après quelques embrassades et des rapides nouvelles sur la santé, le bien être tandis qu'ils marchait tout deux dans la cour, Cesare l'arrêta devant une fontaine et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Il lui sourit doucement avant de demander avec sérieux :

- Alors, dis-moi, Lucrezia… Le mariage ?

Il la vit perdre son sourire et baisser les yeux, son visage prenant une mine sombre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, même lorsqu'elle était triste. Cesare fronça légèrement les sourcils et attendit la réponse.

- C'était… dur. Au début.

Elle avait murmurée cela difficilement, les traits de son visage légèrement crispées. Cesare sentit l'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ revenir. Il n'avait pas aimée Giovanni Sforza, mais il avait tout de même espérer se tromper sur son compte et avoir une agréable surprise. Mais avait-il vu juste, en fin de compte ? L'avait-il mal traitée ? Il s'apprêta à demander plus de détails quand il vit Lucrezia se détendre et se mettre à sourire, les yeux dans le vague avant de reprendre :

- Mais ça c'est adouci ensuite, rit-elle doucement en levant les yeux pour le regarder.

Cesare vit une lueur tendre dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui n'était pas pour lui, cette fois… S'était-elle attachée à son mari ? Cesare ne pouvait le concevoir. Comment une douce et lumineuse fille comme Lucrezia aurait-elle pu aimer un homme aussi rustre et froid que Sforza ? Cesare ne comprit pas exactement la réaction de Lucrezia mais bizarrement, elle ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Mais il chassa ses pensées négatives. Au moins, sa soeur avait su trouver quelque chose qui l'a rendait heureuse. Il devait se réjouir de cela. Mais il fallait néanmoins qu'il sache ce qui s'était passée avec Giovanni Sforza… au début.

- Je veux des détails, exigea-t-il avec empressement en lui serrant doucement les bras.

Lucrezia lui jeta un regard où se mélangeaient l'amusement et la désapprobation. Elle lui effleura doucement le torse en affirmant avec fermeté :

- Tu n'en auras pas.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour aller vers une ligne de pierre qui se trouvait devant de la verdure et une magnifique statut. Cette réponse prit totalement Cesare au dépourvu. Elle refusait de lui dire ce qui s'était passé ? Cette fois, c'est le mécontentement qu'il sentit venir en lui. Lucrezia lui avait toujours tout dit. Absolument tout. Et là, elle refusait de parler… Pourquoi ? Etait-ce si grave que cela ? Avait-elle peur de son époux et des représailles qui pourrait y avoir si elle parlait ? Il fallait qu'il tire cela au clair mais pas maintenant. Cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la forcer à parler maintenant. Autant profiter de leurs retrouvailles… et l'interroger plus fermement plus tard.

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de lui tendre la main, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre. Ne la suivrait-il pas au bout du monde, de toute manière ? Elle l'entraîna vers le banc de pierre pour qu'ils s'y assoient tout les deux. Il baissa la tête vers leurs mains liées et se demanda alors où était ledit mari. Ne devrait-il pas accompagner sa femme à Rome afin d'assister au mariage de son beau-frère ? Il était invité lui aussi après tout.

- Et ton époux ? Giovanni ?

Lucrezia inspira un peu, visiblement troublée. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas ses réactions dès qu'il abordait son mariage. Cela ne faisait que le pousser à croire qu'il avait vraiment eu raison. Et cette idée lui faisait horreur.

- Il a… fait une chute de cheval, annonça-t-elle avec un étrange regard, qui ne quitta cependant pas celui de Cesare. Puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres et elle ajouta :

- Quel imprudent.

Cesare l'observa attentivement et la joie évidente qu'il vit en elle le fit rire. Il ignorait les circonstances de cette chute mais de toute évidence, elles apportaient de l'amusement à Lucrezia. Il ignorait là aussi pourquoi mais tout ce qui la rendait heureuse le rendait heureux également. Surtout une chute de cet infâme Giovanni Sforza.

- Il retournera chassé, dit-elle. J'ai découvert que plus il doit garder la chambre, plus un époux… est tolérable.

Cette déclaration provoqua un froid en Cesare, un froid qu'il se garda bien de montrer à sa soeur. Elle était donc bien en train de subir le mariage qu'il craignait tant pour elle… Les mariages marchait de tellement manières différentes. Certains couples s'indifférait complètement et se contentait de politesse. D'autres se méprisait et se lancer des piques et des provocations, n'hésitant souvent pas à être infidèles. D'autres, les plus chanceux, s'entendait bien et devenait même amis, nouant un lien profond avec les années. Et les plus fortunés était passionnément amoureux. Mais le pire des mariages est celui ou la violence y est profondément installée. Où les nuits d'amours sont de telles tortures que les épouses sont toujours heureuses de savoir leurs maris dans d'autres lits où blessés. Lucrezia avait eu la réaction d'une de ses femmes, que Cesare avait déjà pu observer. Lucrezia était en train de vivre cela… Il avait l'impression qu'un bloc de marbre venait de tomber sur son cœur et l'écraser.

Mais il n'en montra rien. Absolument rien. Il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.

- Je pourrais écrire un livre sur le sujet, lança-t-elle avec amusement. Pourquoi pas ?

« Tu pourrais écrire ce que tu veux, mon âme, ce serait forcément une merveille. Un guide pour les femmes maltraitées dans leurs mariages serait sûrement utile, en effet. Mais tu n'aurais jamais du avoir besoin d'écrire une chose pareille. Tu n'aurais jamais du le vivre ». Il commençait à se lasser de cette colère qui le dévorait et l'épuisait tout les jours. Mais comment ne pas être furieux ? Comment ne pas trembler de rage à l'idée que sa douce et innocente soeur aient été livrées aux mains d'une brute… par leur propre père ?

Elle l'interrogea sur son cœur mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Aucune envie. Cependant, il laissa s'échapper quelques bribes pour satisfaire l'inquiétude et la curiosité de sa soeur. Quand elle associa involontairement Ursula à Héloïse… Cette idée lui déplut. Qu'importe ses sentiments envers Ursula, il avait toujours associé Héloïse à sa soeur. Lucrezia était son Héloïse. Et personne d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, elle vint se blottir contre lui et il savoura la chaleur de sa soeur contre lui. Quoi qu'elle ait vécu à Pesaro, elle avait gardée quelques mimiques enfantines, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il remit toutes les questions sur lequel il devait réfléchir à plus tard. A cet instant, il serrait Lucrezia dans ses bras. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Lors du mariage de Gioffre et Sancia de Naples, il découvrit quelque chose chez Lucrezia qui le prit de court. Alors qu'elle observait les jeunes gens en train de se lier sous le regard de Dieu, elle avait chuchoté qu'elle haïssait Sancia. Cesare avait tournée la tête et avait découvert quelque chose dans les yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir en elle et qui lui déplut hautement. De la… mesquinerie. Et quelque chose d'autre aussi. De dure, de sombre mais aussi d'intelligent. Il l'avait dévisagée quelques secondes, un peu sous le choc. Dans ce regard, il revoyait un peu du sien. Un peu de celui de leur père. Un peu de celui de Juan. Elle qui avait toujours été lavée de la haine et de la tension qu'entraînaient les complots et les mensonges au sein de la famille Borgia, voilà qu'elle l'avait acquis.

Comme il avait prié pour que jamais elle ne l'ait… Cette rage et cette fourberie propre aux Borgia. Mais ne faisait-elle pas partie de cette famille, après tout ? N'était-elle pas autant Borgia que lui ? Et puis… Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Elle avait affrontée des épreuves, bien qu'il ignorait encore lesquelles. Mais dès que tu subissais des souffrances, tu perdais ton innocence. Et tu devenais plus féroce.

C'est ce qui était arrivée à sa douce Lucrezia. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il espérait seulement qu'elle avait plus acquis en intelligence qu'en fourberie. Mais l'un allait rarement sans l'autre, chez les Borgia…

- Je dois retourner auprès de mon époux, ce matin.

Cesare marchait aux côtés de Lucrezia, dans cette matinée fraîche, dans la même cour où ils se sont retrouvés. Et la même cour où ils allait de nouveaux se quittés. Cesare grogna intérieurement aux paroles de sa soeur. Cet endroit avait connus des souvenirs bien plus heureux. Il se rappelait facilement les longues après midi d'été où les serviteurs faisaient le guet pendant qu'ils se mouillaient dans la fontaine. Il ne fallait surtout pas que leurs parents voient ça, ce n'était pas convenable pour des nobles.

Il s'asseyait souvent contre le muret et observait Lucrezia et Juan chahuter tandis que Gioffre, âgé de 6 ans, leur courait après, essayant de maintenir leur rythme. Lucrezia avait oubliée bien sur l'incident des poupées, Juan lui-même l'avait oublié. Mais Cesare non. Il n'avait oublié aucun des actes de son frère. Mais il en avait pardonné beaucoup. Lucrezia et Juan s'entendait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait un peu grandit et parfois, elle aimait jouer avec lui, comme à cet instant où ils s'éclaboussaient en riant dans la fontaine sous le regard de leur aîné. Cesare aurait pu être jaloux. Mais il n'en était rien. Quand elle était vraiment heureuse, c'est vers lui qu'elle courait en riant. Quand elle était malheureuse, c'est lui qu'elle appelait pour sécher ses larmes. Il était celui vers qui elle se tournait toujours en premier, avant même de penser à leurs parents. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être jaloux de Juan. C'était un compagnon de jeux pour Lucrezia, plus proche de son âge que Cesare. Il pouvait rester encore un peu dans l'enfance avec elle alors que Cesare commençait à sentir les exigences de leur père. Il avait 17 ans à cette époque là. Et c'était il y'a à peine trois ans.

Mais il aimait toujours retomber en enfance avec Lucrezia. On peut dire que cela n'était pas arrivé une fois depuis le retour de celle-ci. Il n'avait absolument pas réussi à savoir ce qui s'était passé à Pesaro. Mais il l'avait observé. Il avait remarquée les fois où elle regardait dans le vide, les yeux remplis d'ombres. Elle avait changée, et pas qu'un peu. Un changement brutal qui lui avait fait du mal, comme il l'avait prédit. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait courut et sauter joyeusement comme elle le faisait à l'époque. A part quelques phrases innocentes, elle avait tout perdu de son innocence. Et si elle devait partir ce matin, il comptait bien apprendre qu'est-ce qui s'était passé d'abord.

- Pourquoi ? Laissa-t-il échapper.

Question idiote il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Après tout, elle n'aurait qu'un mot à dire et il ne la laissera pas repartir. Il se débrouillerait avec leur père, trouverait un moyen de rendre ce mariage invalide. Honnêtement, si Giovanni Sforza lui avait fait le mal qu'il pensait, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à envoyer Micheletto s'occuper de lui… Sauf qu'il préférerait le faire lui-même.

- Parce qu'il est mon époux, répondit Lucrezia sombrement. Parce que père à besoin de son allégeance.

Sa voix était si morose… Si dénuée d'énergie. Comme résignée à son sort. Cesare exécrait voir sa soeur ainsi. Son adorable petite âme. Elle qui était si lumineuse…

- Si je te gardais enchaîner ici, je soupçonne que tu serais plus heureuse, dit-il amèrement en s'approchant de la fontaine.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec surprise.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis malheureuse ?

Le prenait-elle pour un idiot ? Comme si il ne voyait pas tout en elle, le moindre changement ! Comme elle voyait tout en lui. Elle devrait se douter que c'est réciproque.

- Je sais bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, déclara-t-il gravement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il vit une réticence évidente dans ses yeux et il sentit sa colère monter d'un coup. Pourquoi diable ne voulait-elle pas lui parler ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de son aide, semble-t-il ?

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Répliqua-t-elle, prudente.

- Ton regard, asséna-t-il durement et elle détourna les yeux. On t'a coupée les ailes.

Lucrezia ne dit pas un mot et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner et il la suivit en s'exclamant :

- Qu'est devenu ma jeune soeur ?

- Je suis la femme du seigneur Sforza, mon frère, répondit-il simplement, la voix dénuée d'émotions.

Cesare, lui, tremblait presque de colère. Elle n'avait pas niée. Bien sur, elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Qu'est-ce que cette brute de Giovanni Sforza lui avait fait ? Qu'avait-il osé ? Il savait bien qu'il la détruirait, qu'il éteindrait sa lumière. Comme il l'avait pressenti. Comment leur père avait-il pu permettre cela ?

- Si il te traite mal, je le traiterai mal en retour, grogna Cesare, la suivant toujours alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un des murs de la cour du palais.

- Il serait bien avisé d'être bon, alors, dit-elle en se retournant brièvement pour lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de s'immobiliser lentement.

Cesare sut qu'il fallait en parler maintenant. Mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle devienne si sombre.

- Quels sont… ses plaisirs ? Dit-il avec aigreur.

- La chasse, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. La couche nuptiale.

Cesare vit pendant quelques secondes sa vue se teinter de rouge et une image lui apparut. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais il vit le corps de Giovanni Sforza à ses pieds, éviscérer, ses entrailles s'échappant de son ventre, et il se vit lui-même tenant un cœur encore battant dans sa main. Un cœur qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts. Un cœur qu'il avait juré de ramener à Lucrezia si jamais son époux la traitait mal. Il chassa cette vision macabre de son esprit mais ne put faire disparaître la colère, qui lui donnait envie de frapper le mur qui se trouvait en fasse de lui. De prendre son cheval pour courir à Pesaro et réaliser la vision qu'il à eu.

La couche nuptiale. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. C'était ce qu'il craignait par-dessus de tout. Qu'il la violente lorsqu'ils partageraient le même lit. Quel monstre leur père avait choisi pour Lucrezia, quel monstre… Être violent avec une jeune vierge innocente. Alors que Lucrezia méritait de découvrir les plaisirs qu'être dans les bras d'un homme pouvait procurer. Elle n'y avait connu que la violence et la douleur. Il se retourna et lança à sa soeur :

- Je le déteste pour ça.

Et pour bien d'autres choses aussi. Pour être tout simplement ce qu'il est. Pour être cette bête sauvage à qui on a livrée sa tendre soeur. Pourquoi parmi tout les époux potentiels qu'il y'avait, leur père avait choisi le pire ? L'enfant de Venise aurait mieux convenu. Au moins serait-elle toujours vierge et non violentée aujourd'hui.

- Mais il à eu accident, mon frère, murmura Lucrezia avec satisfaction en s'asseyant. Pour l'instant, il ne peut s'y adonner.

Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas tué avec cet accident. Il aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide, de toute évidence. Une aide que Cesare serait ravi de lui apporter. Mais qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas. Pas pour l'instant. Cette idée le mettait tellement en rage ! Si jamais il tuait Giovanni Sforza, ce serait une déclaration d'hostilité envers cette famille, puissante en Italie, et surtout envers leurs armées. Avec la menace de l'invasion française, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se permettre de perdre le soutien des Sforza. Et cela signifiait donc laissait cette bête impunie. Et lui redonner Lucrezia, encore.

- Un accident bienheureux, dit Cesare en réfléchissant rapidement.

- Oui, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit quelque chose qu'il n'identifia pas dans sa voix mais il était trop préoccupé par la situation pour s'y arrêtez. Dieu est bon, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais il va se remettre, asséna Cesare avec dégoût.

Et il serait un nouveau prêt à monter. A monter son cheval autant que Lucrezia… Il sentait des picotements lui parcourir la peau, qui le démangeait. Il avait besoin de frapper. Frapper quelque chose de dur pour évacuer sa rage. Le visage de Giovanni Sforza aurait fait parfaitement l'affaire, mais il devra se contenter d'autre chose.

- Oui, je le crains, acquiesça Lucrezia d'une voix faible.

Cesare s'assit à côtés d'elle et la regarda. Elle avait de nouveaux cette expression hantée qu'il avait tant surprise chez elle ces derniers jours. « Ma douce petite soeur, je m'en veux tellement. Je m'en veux que tu aies eu à subir cela. Tu n'aurais pas du connaître ces violences. J'aurais du moi-même choisir ton mari, ne pas laisser le choix à père ». Que pensait-il donc, si c'est lui qui avait eu le choix, il n'aurait jamais marié Lucrezia. Il avait envie de ne jamais la voir marier. La simple idée qu'un homme la touche de cette manière… Le plongeait dans des colères froides et infinies. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Même si il l'a trouvait trop jeune pour l'instant, tôt ou tard, si c'est lui qui avait dirigé les choses, elle aurait quand même du se marier. Il n'aurait pas pu l'enfermer chez eux à tout jamais, seule.

« Elle n'aurait pas été seule. J'aurais été là, moi. Je serais toujours là pour elle, de toutes les manières qu'elle le désirera… ». Encore cette petite voix dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'y arrêtez. Sa colère le rongeait trop. Sa colère et sa tristesse. Sa peine de savoir que jamais Lucrezia ne pourrait redevenir celle qu'elle était avant. Que son innocence était perdue à jamais.

- Tu n'est plus une enfant insouciante, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. Cela, il devra m'en rendre compte.

Tôt où tard, oui, il se vengerait. Même si il devait attendre, il le ferait. Giovanni Sforza mourrait de sa main, il se le jura à cet instant. Qu'importe l'issu qu'aura l'invasion française, qu'importe si la chute de son père et celle de leur famille était proche, il tuerait Giovanni Sforza avant d'aller lui-même dans la tombe. Il ne serait pas en paix tant que ce monstre serait en vie. Tant que l'honneur de Lucrezia ne serait pas vengé.

- Il y'avait une bonne raison à mon mariage, murmura Lucrezia.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Cesare vit alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas osée lui dire jusqu'à maintenant ni le lui montrer. Son désespoir. Sa souffrance. Sa lassitude. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Il le voyait dans son regard et il sentit les jointures de ses doigts se serrer sur ses genoux, se faisant presque mal avec la force de ses poings.

- Rappelle-la moi, mon frère, continua d'elle, abattue.

Il détourna la tête, ne pouvant supporter davantage la souffrance qu'il voyait dans ses yeux et il ferma les siens. Que répondre à cela ? Quelle était la raison de ce mariage stupide ? Une alliance quelconque avec une famille quelconque. Une question de pouvoir et d'ambition. L'ambition de leur père, le pouvoir des Borgia. L'ascension de leur famille. Voilà la raison de ce mariage. Cela en valait-il son prix ? Une enfant jetée au loup qui la dévorait lentement ? Non. Non, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Rien n'aurait du être plus précieux au yeux de la famille que la seule et unique fille qui en était sorti. Mais leur père ne pensait pas ainsi. Ne voyait pas Lucrezia ainsi. Il y voyait une fille à marier, point à la ligne.

Il se leva et marcha avec colère. Il aurait aimée prendre Lucrezia dans ses bras et la tenir à jamais éloignée de ce Giovanni Sforza. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle devait partir. Elle devait retourner dans les bras de ce monstre, et cette idée le tuait. Sa place étai ici, dans ses bras a lui. Dans sa protection. Et il ne pouvait pas la retenir…

Il referma les yeux avec rage. On lui enlevait encore son petit angelot. Mais plus pour longtemps. Plus pour longtemps.


End file.
